The process of retrieving items from storage locations in response to a specific customer request, often referred to as an order-picking process, is often the most laborious and costly activity in storage facilities. Factors that affect the performance and efficiency of order-picking operations include the layout of a storage facility, and the assignment strategy, routing method, picking strategies and batching method employed by a storage facility.